


I’d Be the Prom Queen

by antie



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, M/M, Prom, This Is Sad, Unrequited Love, idk how to tag pls be gentle, no happy ending, sprace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 03:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21068219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antie/pseuds/antie
Summary: Spot Conlon was supposed to take him to prom. One of Spot’s friends had told Race that Spot was going to ask him. The one person he loved more than anything was going to ask him to prom. So, Race had gotten dressed in his tux, with a bouquet of flowers, and waited at the kitchen counter.





	I’d Be the Prom Queen

**Author's Note:**

> So I just made my account, and this is my first fic posted ever. I may post more, but this is.. it. I was listening to prom dress while writing and this is the messy result of that. Have fun!!

Tonight was supposed to be fun. Tonight was supposed to be the best night of his life. He was supposed to look back on this day, and remember the best day of his high school years.

Race didn’t expect to be spending his senior prom at home, in front of his bathroom mirror, and crying his eyes out.

Spot Conlon was supposed to take him to prom. One of Spot’s friends had told Race that Spot was going to ask him. The one person he loved more than anything was going to ask him to prom. So, Race had gotten dressed in his tux, with a bouquet of flowers, and waited at the kitchen counter.

Twenty minutes had passed, and Race was getting anxious. Maybe Spot was running late? Anything could have happened. He was coming. 

Forty minutes, and Race had loosened his tie and taken off his shoes. Spot would come. He’d be alright. 

An hour, and Race was losing hope. He scrolled through his Instagram to pass time. They’d be late to prom, but it would be okay. Fashionably late. Then, he came across something that didn’t seem right. 

Spot Conlon, his crush, the guy he loved, the guy that was going to ask him to prom, with an arm around another boy’s waist, and the boy kissing him on his cheek.

Race’s chest tightened and ached. All he could feel was hot, burning all the way up his face and in his eyes, and down his neck and in his chest. Shards of a broken heart, stabbing into him. Spot’s face smiling at him. Tears, scalding tears, running down his cheeks. Shame, nothing but shame and embarrassment, filling him. Who was he, to think Spot Conlon would actually ask him to prom?

He set his phone down on the counter, and removed his tie. He walked out of the kitchen, dropping the bouquet of flowers in the trash as he went.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! pls leave kudos and comments, they’re rlly appreciated!! ❤️


End file.
